Aggregate functions perform a calculation on a set of values and return a single value. Aggregation distinct is common and an important type of analytics. A single aggregation distinct in a query is fairly easy to handle. But a query process that simultaneously performs multiple aggregation distincts is very challenging for current information management systems, especially for Big Data tasks that may include querying data having millions or billions of rows/columns of data.